


"Careful what you wish for" (2x17) fix it Eddie and Shannon

by CaptainSif



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 2x17, Coda, Episode Tag, F/M, Ficlet, Fix-It, I dont know how to tag, One Shot, Reconciliation, Romance, Short One Shot, i dont know how this happened, i guess, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSif/pseuds/CaptainSif
Summary: A (very very very) short Shannon and Eddie ficlet that acts as a fix it for the talk between the two in episode 2x17 "Careful what you wish for" where Eddie lets his heart speak bc that episode left me crying and there's no fan fic for them on this site
Relationships: Eddie Diaz/Shannon Diaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	"Careful what you wish for" (2x17) fix it Eddie and Shannon

**Author's Note:**

> Contrary to apparently most of the fandom, I do like Shannon and I very much liked her and Eddie together, they were super cute.  
After I watched 2x17, I definitely needed some happy Eddie/Shannon content but as I saw there is a total of 13(!!!) fics tagged as Eddie Diaz/Shannon Diaz and only two of them aren't about them breaking up (with one being Eddie and Bobby bonding over dead wifes and one being from Buck's point of view being jealous), which meant I had to write it myself.  
I planned to write something else and something very much longer but out came this very small conversation fix-it, just to make the conversation a little less heartbreaking.  
It starts with a few lines from the canon dialogue (which I did not write as a consequence but as I don't watch it in English, I don't know how good I translated it back into original).  
Let's see if anybody will read this at all or if there are people that do like this ship (as I do)

“I want us to be a family again. I wished for a sign. And I got one.”  
“I'm not pregnant.”  
Eddie retreated before thinking it through. “That doesn't change anything.”  
“It does, if this is the sign you got.” A tear streamed down Shannon's face.  
“No”, Eddie insisted, “when you told me that you were pregnant, it's what made me think. You're right about that. But... but it's just what made me realize that I still want this. I still want you. Us. It doesn't matter if there is a second child or not. You two that's enough for me.”  
“Yeah?”, Shannon asked through her tears, “I would love for us to be a family again. If you'll have me back.”  
Eddie leaned over the table to kiss her. Shannon lifted her hands to put them behind his neck.  
“I'm so happy to be back in your lives”, she whispered between kisses.  
“So am I”, Eddie replied breathlessly, a small smile tugging on his lips, “And so is Christopher.”


End file.
